


默什黑车存放

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 最开始嗑默什这组CP时造的雷。





	1. 取暖

奥尔什方跪在他双腿之间，用嘴含住那件事物的瞬间，艾默里克脑中如炸雷般迸出一片火花。  
哈罗妮在上，我到底在干什么……  
伊修加德神殿骑士团总骑士长阁下此刻注视着那个青灰色头发的精灵，对方正用整个口腔包裹住自己那挺立的柱身，舌尖灵巧卖力地取悦它，从那里传来的快感和温度很难让艾默里克就此停止。  
他忍不住抬手揪住精灵的头发，嘴唇颤抖着，发出沉重的喘息，他的反应引起对方注意，所以这一进展便加快了些……那根粗壮的物体在精灵的口腔里进出着，模拟交合的动作，快感冲得艾默里克头皮发麻，他几乎要忍不住射在对方嘴里——那可是相当糟糕，至少对他来说是这样——太过失礼了。  
但现在才来讲究礼义廉耻或者骑士的道义未免太迟了，他应该从最开始就拒绝的，哪怕他会冻死在这儿……

几个小时前，出于战略需要的考量，艾默里克打算去核实通往大冰壁附近的地形情况，由于此次出行并非重要行动，另一方面也为了避人耳目，他只独自前往，未带任何随从。  
当他抵达目的地的时候，原本晴朗的天空突然压暗下来，艾默里克眉头一皱，料想大约是要降暴风雪了，得先找个地方避避再说。然而库尔札斯的风雪就算普通的力道也能将厚重衣物吹得老高，艾默里克怀疑自己穿着铠甲出行是不是要被冻成精灵塑像，然后被狂风拍个粉碎。  
没想到这个时候我还有心情开玩笑。他在已经大作的暴风雪中艰难前行，无奈雪实在太大，前后左右皆是白茫茫一片，艾默里克凭先前的记忆困苦地挪动双腿，直到他终于摸到了哨塔楼的门扉。  
伊修加德神殿骑士团总骑士长是滚进去的。  
这座塔楼因为多方原因基本无人驻守，着也就意味着想要在这儿生火简直比登天还难。  
艾默里克自嘲地想，就算自己有光之战士的能耐，海德林也不能保证他不冻死。虽然他的体质强健，却不代表他能在暴雪天气里和冷冰冰的石头墙捱过一夜。  
失去意识前，艾默里克已经明确地知晓自己的手脚都没知觉了。

温暖就像方被点燃的火堆，从微小的热度逐渐升高，最后包裹住整个身躯。  
他浑浑噩噩中感到有温润柔软的东西贴上自己的唇，然后一股热流被缓缓送入口中——灼烧的感觉，像是烈酒。  
艾默里克忍不住去索取更多，而传递者仿佛被他的动作吓了一大跳，仓皇地试图离开。艾默里克察觉手指重回自己的掌控，下意识地伸手抓住了对方，而后缓缓睁开了眼。  
青灰发色的精灵用那双深海蓝色的眼睛尴尬无比地看着自己。  
艾默里克似拽回神志般微微摇头，眨了眨眼，声音微弱：“……奥……奥尔什方……”  
奥尔什方垂眼，不着痕迹地将自己的手腕从艾默里克掌中挣脱：“您感觉好些了么，艾默里克阁下？”  
艾默里克缓缓呼出一口气，他还是没完全恢复过来：“我……”  
“……”奥尔什方望向他，表情复杂。  
短暂的沉默后，福尔唐家的精灵叹了口气：“看来，只有继续了。”  
艾默里克还没反应过来奥尔什方说的“继续”是指什么，但他忽然发现，自己和奥尔什方都只穿着最贴身的衣物。一旁燃烧的火堆并没有让他迅速好转，反而是……奥尔什方拥住他，艾默里克这才恍然大悟——原来，唤醒他的“温暖”，是奥尔什方的体温。  
他顿时明白接下来奥尔什方打算做什么了。  
很久很久以前，那些被困在冰雪天地的骑士们面对救援暂时未到，而取暖之物又不足的场面时，大多数会选择以彼此的体温来维持生命。有时候，要让体温快速变高，并让自己保持在兴奋的状态，就必须得有些拿不上台面而又最有效的方法。  
关于这个方法到底如何，正教法典上可不会写。不过每个士兵在成为骑士的那天起都会得到一份神秘的卷轴，上面所写的都是应急措施，最后都会提及这个方法。  
男骑士间大概都心照不宣，而女性骑士……艾默里克至今都记得露琪亚看到最后时的表情。然后银白的女骑士难得地翻了个白眼，将这个卷轴扔得老远。  
可如今……  
艾默里克想自己应该挣扎一下，至少也要摇头表示不同意。  
然而在奥尔什方轻柔地吻着他的面颊时，艾默里克却没有抗拒。奥尔什方的抚慰谨慎而又带着些许挑逗的情欲意味，艾默里克很久都未曾与他人如此亲密过，就连他自己都过着极其漫长的禁欲生活——这不代表他没有欲望，只是它们都被艾默里克强大的自制力给压抑了。现在他脑中不甚清明，而奥尔什方的触碰……  
他的触碰就像一簇簇火苗，正在将艾默里克心里的冰壁逐渐攻破。  
嘴唇和舌尖的诱惑一路向下，直到腹下部分。奥尔什方略微迟疑了下，抬头看了看艾默里克，而后俯低了身体。

艾默里克已经在竭力控制自己了，但是奥尔什方在那一瞬间没来得及退开，于是那些白色的浑浊便全数留在了他口腔里，精液混合着唾液沿着他线条明朗的下颔一路滑下，滴在冰冷的石板上绽开淫靡的花。  
奥尔什方被呛得直咳嗽，眼角晕起薄红，他抬手捂住嘴不想当着艾默里克的面吐出来，于是在努力试图把它们都咽下去。  
“别——”艾默里克倾身上前拉开他的手，只是为时已晚，骑士长眼睁睁地看着奥尔什方把自己的精液吞了下去，顿时手足无措。  
深蓝眼睛的精灵也感到些许尴尬，他勉强扯起笑脸：“现在您感觉如何？身体还是动弹困难么？”  
艾默里克不知道心底翻涌而上的是什么情绪，他的喉头滚动几下，合上眼：“奥尔什方……阁下，你没必要这么做的。”  
“您是教皇厅的特使，保护您也是我的职责。”奥尔什方静静地回答，除此之外似乎没有别的情绪。  
艾默里克皱起眉头：“保护我不包括取悦我——”话已出口，艾默里克惊觉自己说了多么过分的词语，骑士长立刻改口，“抱歉，我不是那个意思。”  
“没关系。”奥尔什方礼节性点点头，侧着身子伸手去勾散落在旁边的衣物。  
精灵颀长的手臂肌肉匀称线条流畅，连带手指部分也有种刚柔并济力量的美。艾默里克的视线从奥尔什方的手臂逡巡至脖颈，青灰色碎发拂在精灵修长的颈项间，映着火光，艾默里克看见它们被细密的汗水润湿成柔软的服帖状。  
奥尔什方侧过脸的瞬间，艾默里克注视着他的睫毛的投影，心底竟然忍不住萌发了某种强烈的欲望。  
“奥尔什方。”他开口叫他的名字。  
对方正在低头穿衣服，含混地应了声。  
艾默里克凑过去，按住他穿衣的手，嘴唇几乎要碰在一起。骑士长微垂眼眸，嘴角泛起一丝笑意：“我还是很冷。”  
然后他不容分说地捏住奥尔什方的下巴，侵略进去。  
福尔唐家精灵骑士的嘴里还残留着之前欢愉的味道，艾默里克并不介意，他舔舐过对方的舌尖与齿列，火热的纠缠让他感觉腹下的烧灼愈来愈烈。  
“等、等一下！”奥尔什方喘着气与他错开，无奈地笑道，“阁下这是想更进一步？”  
“叫我艾默里克就好。”他偏过头，舌尖舔过奥尔什方的耳廓，明显察觉到精灵躲闪的小动作，“你怕我碰这里？”  
大多数精灵的耳朵都很敏感，这个大多数里面包括奥尔什方，也包括艾默里克。他说完这句话后，左耳的坠饰被手指轻轻触碰，引得喉咙里发出细微的呻吟。  
“奥尔什方，”艾默里克一手漫不经心地挑开精灵的里衣，在他耳畔低语，“你会拒绝么？”  
回应他的是福尔唐家骑士难耐的喘息，奥尔什方捉住他套弄那里的手，最后选择放开。

***

奥尔什方喉咙里一声呜咽，绷直了身体，不知何时环住艾默里克的双臂情不自禁地收紧，贴合在黑发精灵坚实的背部。肌肤相触的地方就像着了火，不燃尽誓不罢休。艾默里克的小腹上溅有欢爱的痕迹，奥尔什方显然注意到了，他尴尬地扭动着身体打算远离：“非常抱歉，我——”艾默里克的吻打断了这个不合时宜的开头，总骑士长阁下用那只抚慰过奥尔什方的手从腹部一直轻抚至他的唇角：“你带了润滑的东西么？”精灵讶异地看着他，深蓝色的眼眸透着情欲，奥尔什方摇了摇头，然后偏过脸，用嘴含住了艾默里克的手指。  
这样近的距离，艾默里克能看清他每一个细微的表情，从他轻颤的睫毛，到探出薄唇的舌尖，还有眸中跳跃的火光。骑士长抽出手指，牵引的丝线滑落在奥尔什方颈项间，他那两片颜色浅淡的嘴唇已被唾液润湿，仿若被光线晕染，浮起诱人的血色。他眼神朦胧地看着面前的黑发精灵，不自觉地向对方靠拢。艾默里克迎接了他，让他们躯体相拥，让情欲愈演愈浓。他托起奥尔什方的身体，使他坐在自己腿上，那只被奥尔什方舔湿的手急不可耐地往即将被打开的地方探去。当艾默里克用手指试探性进入的时候，奥尔什方忍不住发出一声喟叹，随即以一条手臂撑住地面抬起身躯避免太早地坐下去。艾默里克亲吻着他的锁骨示意他放松，插入奥尔什方体内的手指深深浅浅地进入着，勾起青灰发色的精灵一阵接一阵的战栗，他瞥见奥尔什方那条用以支撑的手臂正在发抖，于是低笑一声，抽出手指，扶起奥尔什方的腰。明了下一步该如何的福尔唐家骑士以跪坐的姿态温和地接纳了骑士长，然而当那根粗壮的柱体没入臀缝间时，奥尔什方不禁抿紧嘴唇竭力忍耐。脉络仿佛都在他体内鲜明，滚烫的内壁用难以想象的温柔吸纳着艾默里克未得纾解的性器，骑士长的手掌揉捏着精灵的臀瓣，而后重重往上一顶。奥尔什方猝不及防一声闷哼，方才坚持的姿势轰然垮塌，他不得不将身体的重量托付给艾默里克，攀住黑发精灵的肩膀难以自抑地低吟：“艾、艾默里克……慢、慢一点……”  
很难想象“银剑的奥尔什方”会有如此柔情的一面，艾默里克被他沾染欲望的声线撩得有点控制不住：“我尽量，但是奥尔什方……你……”肉体的感觉太过美好，他实在很难收敛几分，交合的动作是从未有过的激烈，整个空间都回荡着令人面红耳赤的撞击声，还有那些平日里根本不可能听见的情色呻吟。包裹在宗教之下的禁欲外衣此时被全数除去，艾默里克的攻势充满侵略性，甚至不需要奥尔什方主动地配合他——事实上奥尔什方现在有点招架不住，他不是一个禁欲的精灵，肉欲并非完全没有经验，只是他从未做过接纳的一方，所以当这种奇妙而汹涌的快感袭来，奥尔什方几乎处于被动状态。在他还未来得及反应时，艾默里克带着他改变了姿势，奥尔什方躺在冰冷的石板上，双腿被骑士长架在肩头，然后是更深的进入。  
“艾默里克——”他的呼喊最后化为欢愉的尾音，艾默里克在占有他，那些礼义廉耻现在荡然无存，原始的肉欲冲动似乎无限延续。黑发精灵青色的耳坠随着他的动作摇晃在半空，连续不停的回荡昭示着这场情事有多么激烈，奥尔什方抬手抵在他和骑士长之间，双腿却情不自禁地勾紧对方腰身。  
还不够，远远不够。  
艾默里克微蹙了下眉，抓过奥尔什方妨碍的双手高举过精灵的头顶，俯低身体在他肩头脖颈留下自己的印记。奥尔什方扭过头去，试图用手臂遮挡自己过于软弱的表情——“看着我，奥尔什方，看着我。”艾默里克的声音里带着些许命令的意味，但更多的是一种情动的自然而然。他希望被他注视着。  
深蓝色的眼眸氤氲着爱欲，艾默里克低头吻开奥尔什方的嘴唇，一并堵住的是精灵情难自制的呜咽。  
暴风雪不知可有停歇，不过这里的气氛正如烈火，燃烧得正旺。

几小时后的巨龙首营地。  
对于骑士长和自家长官的一同归来，福尔唐家的骑士们也没作他想，见过礼后回到岗位上各司其职。  
奥尔什方也没有过多的话语，除了视线相接时会快速移开之外，他对待艾默里克的态度仍如往常。  
神殿骑士团总骑士长眯了眯眼。  
当天夜里，整个巨龙首最为温暖的奥尔什方的房间内再度上演了一出脸红心跳的戏码，当事人之一对总骑士长阁下这等行为表示抗议：“您到底想做什么？”  
艾默里克微微一笑：“我说食髓知味你信么？”  
“……”  
“奥尔什方，你跟冒险者……”  
“不是这种关系！”  
“那很好。”骑士长满意地点点头，“我想你不会介意多一个追求者。”  
奥尔什方抬手捂住脸：“可你已经跳过追求的步骤直接上床了。”  
“嗯……”艾默里克沉吟片刻，笑道，“既然如此，那我就补上之前该做的事吧。”  
“……等、等等艾默里克，什么补上……不不不不不不不我不要你补上啊啊啊——”  
巨龙首的夜，温暖的夜。  
【Kira~反正我憋完了我不管了！】


	2. Hypocritical Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※CP：FF14XIV艾默里克X奥尔什方  
> ※PWP，R18，含部分NON-CON，是的，没错，肉。主要用于投喂冷CP小组。  
> ※至于背景……AU？反正比较混乱（。

奥尔什方想自己最近是不是压力太大，他几乎每晚都做噩梦——应该是噩梦吧。在梦里他什么也看不见，像是被人蒙住双眼还绑住了双手，动弹不得。他努力靠听觉去判断自己身在何处，但此时总会有人欺身上来，掐住他的下巴吻他，奥尔什方发不出声音，他拼命挣扎，结果是对方分开他的双腿，插入他体内，狠狠地侵犯他……  
梦见一些暧昧的事情无可厚非，可每晚都梦见自己被人“强暴”那就是另一回事了。  
我应该是有些心理问题。奥尔什方安慰性想，或许去看看心理医生比较好。  
“看心理医生？”  
黑发精灵转过身来，一脸不可思议地望着他：“你到底是梦见了什么，会让你觉得自己到了要去看心理医生的地步？”  
“我也记不大清了，总之是些不好的事。”奥尔什方叹了口气，他给艾默里克一个含混的回答，“主要是他们一直困扰我太久了，我最近都没法好好工作。”  
艾默里克闻言，露出理解的表情：“或者，你可以请个假，出去散散心？”  
奥尔什方觉得他说得不无道理，感激地笑笑：“谢谢你，艾默里克。”  
“没关系，我们可是朋友。”艾默里克略一颔首，浅色眼眸充满了温和与关切。

奥尔什方以为自己今夜不会再梦到那个恐怖的场景，但当他浑浑噩噩睡着之后，噩梦再度降临。他想醒来，然而仿佛被魇住一般，他无法控制自己的大脑。在对方侵犯他的时候，奥尔什方拼尽全力喊出声音：“你到底是谁？！你到底想干什么？！”  
那个人的动作停住了。  
然后，他俯低身体，用嘴唇轻柔地触碰着奥尔什方的面颊，感觉他很是深情，又带着撩拨的情欲。  
最后，他低声笑了。  
奥尔什方顿时如坠冰窟。  
他认得那个声音。  
那是艾默里克。

奥尔什方陷入了深深的自责之中。  
我怎么会梦见这样的事情？！我怎么会梦见艾默里克他……我这样太对不起艾默里克了，他把我当朋友，我却在梦里梦见有损他品格的事。退一步讲，艾默里克也不像那种会在情事上掌控绝对主导权的人吧——不不不，我在想什么？！  
他分外恼火地抓了抓头发，从床上起来，走到矮桌旁坐下，倒水吃药。  
说起来这瓶药还是前段时间他抱怨失眠后艾默里克买来给他安神的。  
想到这里，奥尔什方更加自责了。  
我怎么能对朋友想出那样的事？！艾默里克这么真挚地对待自己，可自己却——  
抑郁半天奥尔什方想到一个很可怕的事。  
难道我对艾默里克……  
他痛苦地闭上眼，仰面倒在地上。虽然艾默里克无论是长相身材还是性格品德都无可挑剔，但跟他产生不寻常的关系……光是想想奥尔什方就觉得背脊发寒。无巧不巧的是，这时候艾默里克给他打电话，问他感觉好些了没。  
“……呃……”奥尔什方你在想什么？！可不能想梦里那些奇奇怪怪的事！  
“怎么了？”艾默里克的声音听上去很担心，“严重么？正好我在你家附近，要不我来看看你吧。”  
“不！”奥尔什方说完觉得失礼，只得支支吾吾地解释道，“我其实还好，你不用特意跑过来，怪麻烦的。”  
“那——”  
“你最近工作一定很重吧，我就不打扰你忙了，回见。”奥尔什方仓促地挂断后，继续望着天花板，发了一整天的呆。

噩梦仍旧困扰着他，只是与之前不同的是，奥尔什方竟然开始觉得有些享受了。  
我到底在做什么啊……  
满怀罪恶感是一方面，对现实中的艾默里克刻意避开是另一方面，奥尔什方现在都不能冷静地与艾默里克交谈几句，尤其是与艾默里克视线相接时，他在短暂的不知所措后尴尬地移开，像是落荒而逃。  
这天工作结束后艾默里克叫住了他，奥尔什方尽量回避着与他直视：“怎、怎么了？”  
艾默里克神色严肃：“你最近很不对劲。还是噩梦困扰吗？”  
“啊……”  
“我已经告诉过伯爵先生了，他很担心你的情况。”  
奥尔什方愣了愣：“什么？”  
“埃德蒙阁下委托我在外多照顾你一点，看到你这个样子……”艾默里克说着，拉住奥尔什方的手臂，“今晚我会陪着你的。”

奥尔什方无论怎么说，艾默里克都打定主意要陪他过一晚，说是要随时关注奥尔什方的情况，严重的话他会扛着奥尔什方去医院的。  
奥尔什方心里有种深深的无力感，他从来不觉得自己会如此缺乏热情和勇气。也许真的是精神状态不好……他们在外面吃过晚饭后便回了奥尔什方居住的公寓，奥尔什方连游戏都不想玩了，看了一小时电视后决定早洗早睡。  
在他进入浴室后，艾默里克伸手，拿起矮桌上的那个小药瓶晃了晃，面上忽然显出一抹笑意。  
奥尔什方睡前习惯性拿过药瓶倒出两片吞下，他摇摇头：“这瓶药也快吃光了，改天出去再买吧。”  
艾默里克不紧不慢地说：“不用了。”  
这时候奥尔什方还不大明白艾默里克这句话的意思，药效上来后困意也随之而上，大约是心绪宁静所以感受到一天的乏累了吧。奥尔什方倒在床上，呼吸均匀。  
他觉得自己是在梦里。  
然而那个熟悉的梦境今天却好像发生了变化。  
唇舌纠缠的触感比过去的任何一次梦境都要来得清晰，那种挑逗似的亲吻引得他情不自禁发出低吟，拥抱着身体的手掌轻轻抚摸着他的每一寸肌肤，然后向下缓缓移动，直到握住奥尔什方已经有所反应的性器……过去的梦中从来没有这种情况，说得直白一点，奥尔什方的梦里对方完全没有抚慰他的意思，而今天这个梦，那个人好像格外温柔，格外耐心。  
那只手用熟稔的动作给他以快感，奥尔什方不禁抬起了腰，难以忍受般地轻微挣扎，他的性器顶端已经溢出体液，润湿整个柱身，这使得那只手每次动作都会发出黏腻的声响，然而奥尔什方是无暇顾及这种在他清醒时会感到羞耻的声音的，他低喘着让自己的腿分开，让对方能照顾更多。但他不知道自己这个举措是否引起了对方的反感，因为下一刻，那只手迅速抽离而去。奥尔什方感到困惑和不安，他在梦里无意识地张开了嘴，想要呼唤什么，抑或是想乞求继续爱抚，他害怕对方就这么离去，把他抛至一旁。  
他的惶恐并没有持续太久，在奥尔什方试图撑起身体主动寻找的时候，他的脚腕被死死扣住，继而往下一拉——像是耐心终于消磨殆尽那样，对方拉开奥尔什方的双腿，将奥尔什方的下体暴露在空气之中，然后低下头舔舐轻咬着奥尔什方大腿根部内侧的皮肤，激得奥尔什方感觉起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他想要并拢双腿却被一把按住，那个压在他身体上的人如同享受珍馐那样舔吻着他，手指沾上滑腻物体轻车熟路地探入那个地方，不费吹灰之力便找到最能刺激奥尔什方的点，指腹或轻或重地揉弄、按压着，被唤醒的快感很快压垮理智，奥尔什方忍不住扭动腰部迎合他手指抽插的动作，他想自己现在这个模样肯定糟透了，但是……这是在梦里吧？  
那根不属于自己却同样火热的柱体在片刻后取代了手指，只是没有直接进入，而是贴合在私密处抽动着，奥尔什方抬手拥住那个人，迫切地想要让他进入自己。呼吸声似远似近，对方与他接吻的同时，也把自己的欲望送入了奥尔什方体内。被填满的感觉瞬间攀升而上，奥尔什方主动抬起腰，用一条腿腿勾住那具身躯，细微的摩擦昭示着邀请。对方从善如流，一手撑在奥尔什方头边，一手抬高奥尔什方另一条腿，先是堪称柔和地浅浅抽动，然后开始大幅度进出起来。奥尔什方仰起头，他觉得自己的舌尖都在发麻，在颤抖，但他的情绪就像煮开的水，蒸腾翻涌，几乎迸溅而发。  
“艾、艾默——”奥尔什方并不清楚自己到底喊了什么，肉体的愉悦迫使他沉溺，如果可以他真的会尖叫出声——  
是手机的铃声，枯燥无甚变化的手机铃响个不停，直接打破了梦境。  
正好也在这个时间，奥尔什方梦中激烈的情事也暂时停下，因为……  
他意识到事实的刹那猛地睁开了眼。  
湛蓝的眼眸倏然瞪大几分，奥尔什方刚要开口便被捂住了嘴。  
艾默里克压在他身上，和他一样赤裸，只是艾默里克的表情与他截然不同。  
奥尔什方难以置信，几乎是惊惶地看着他，而艾默里克则一脸淡然，一手捂着奥尔什方的嘴让他发不出声音，一手拿起手机，语调平静地接应电话——他一边接着电话，一边动作愈发凶狠地撞着奥尔什方的身体，后者抬起双手抓紧艾默里克的手指，想要把它们移开。  
艾默里克居高临下地看着奥尔什方，眼神里多了几分危险的讯息。  
“是的伯爵阁下，我在奥尔什方这里。他刚刚睡下，看上去情况好些了。”  
“不用担心。是的。嗯。我会好好照顾他……”  
“您说哪里的话，太客气了。奥尔什方——”  
艾默里克皱了皱眉，紧紧盯着奥尔什方的脸，就像抓住猎物的黑豹。  
“好的，有事我会再联系您的。再见。”  
他接完电话的瞬间迅速把手机关机扔在一边，顺便抽回了被奥尔什方咬出破的手指，凑到唇边舔了舔，微笑：“奥尔什方，你这是怎么了？”  
这不是梦。  
但奥尔什方分外希望这就是个梦，这要是个梦……  
艾默里克面带微笑，拉过奥尔什方的双手把它们压在那颗青灰色脑袋顶上，一边干他一边说：“你不是很喜欢吗？刚才那么主动的模样……在梦里不是跟我做过好多回了吗？”  
“艾默里克，我们、啊、我们是朋友啊！”他觉得脑海里搅得乱七八糟，过去的记忆和现在的情况叠在一起，突然就暧昧不明。  
“嗯。我们是朋友。”艾默里克亲吻着他的额头，“所以，你可以放心地把一切都交给我。”  
他说着将奥尔什方翻过去背对自己，再压制着对方进入，奥尔什方那肌肉匀称的背部线条随着主人剧烈的呼吸起伏，艾默里克忍不住低下头细吻，低声笑道：“用你的话说，真是好肉体。”  
奥尔什方咬紧自己手臂，眼中水光转了转，终于落下来。  
他不知道自己做了什么，会让艾默里克这样对他。  
他明明该难过的，可他情不自禁地迎合着艾默里克的动作，他的那处吸着艾默里克的性器不肯放开，耽溺于肉欲快感，并把那些舒服的感受毫无芥蒂地传递至大脑，一波接一波，从脊椎末端飞速蔓延至四肢，渗透五脏六腑。  
奥尔什方叫了出来。  
他的声音带着哭腔，带着乞求，更带着色情的意味。  
艾默里克咬住精灵的肩膀，肉体相撞的响声愈来愈烈。

他知道奥尔什方在哭喊间大概想说的是什么。  
艾默里克，不行，不可以，我们不是朋友吗？  
黑发精灵伸出舌头，扫过滑落至唇边的汗珠，将那个筋疲力尽身下床单一塌糊涂的人翻过身来，抱坐在自己腿上。  
他的脸上笑意未减。  
我们当然是朋友了，奥尔什方。最亲密的朋友。  
一个噩梦的结束，也许是美梦的开始。

【FIN】


	3. 烈酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※PWP，带着点儿NON-CON  
> ※包括好战友的后入，口，哭唧唧+莺太太的用药梗  
> ※好不好吃我不知道，雷和OOC是肯定的  
> CP：艾默里克X奥尔什方

也许是今天的风喧嚣得过头，艾默里克决定去九霄云舍喝上一杯热酒。  
他在吧台的位置与奥尔什方不期而遇，但对方正被好几个同行者包围着，只能简单地点头示意。艾默里克坐在酒馆一隅，安静地品味烈酒滑过咽喉产生的烧灼感，还有留在唇齿间的意味深长。奥尔什方和他的同行者在吧台最末端，脸上的笑容与其说是应付不如说是勉强。看得出，他并不是那么喜欢身边的几个人。  
中途奥尔什方起身，对他们说了几句话后转身暂时离开了酒馆，艾默里克本也打算喝完最后一点酒便回去继续处理事务，但在他起身的瞬间，奥尔什方的“同伴”们爆发出一阵令人不快的笑声，其中一人不知从何处掏出一个小瓶子，用牙齿咬开瓶塞后把里面的透明液体全数倒入了奥尔什方饮酒用的杯中。  
艾默里克皱了皱眉，按着桌沿重新坐了回去。  
奥尔什方在几分钟后回来，外面的雪花还挂在他身上。他坐下后拿起杯子仰头就喝，艾默里克甚至没来得及叫住他，出声后已经迟了：“奥尔什方阁下！”  
“艾默里克阁下，怎么了？”奥尔什方一脸迷惑地望向他。  
“……没事，只是想说今天可真冷啊。”艾默里克心底埋怨自己的迟钝，随便闲扯了几句打消奥尔什方身边那群人警惕的眼神，趁此时机看看奥尔什方是否有何异常状态。  
不过看上去奥尔什方似乎并没有任何不适，大约是自己多心了。  
也许是泻药之类的……恶作剧吧。  
他们短暂地聊过几句，艾默里克言及自己还有事要处理，打算离开。  
奥尔什方也摆出“啊我想起我也有事”的表情，紧跟他的步伐逃离尴尬的漩涡。  
“真是难以呼吸。”浅青色头发的精灵走出酒馆后换气般深呼吸几次，苦笑道，“果然不能和那帮人待一起。”  
“看得出你也是辛苦了。”艾默里克打趣道，“对方还是泽梅尔家的人。”  
“是啊，有时候真羡慕部下们不用和那些人虚与委蛇——呃！”奥尔什方忽然脚步踉跄，仓促扶住酒馆外的石壁站稳，使劲摇了摇头。  
艾默里克见状驻足转身，担忧地问道：“怎么？”  
“……可能是喝多了。”奥尔什方另一只手按上太阳穴，“奇怪啊……我的酒量还不至于这么差……”  
“还能走么？”艾默里克出于关心伸手扶住他的手臂，然而那瞬间他能清晰地感觉到奥尔什方仿佛僵了一下。  
“我没事……”可他看上去一点也不像“没事”。在挣开艾默里克的手步履不稳地走出几步后，奥尔什方好像突然失去力气那般倚靠上墙壁。  
他的脸颊已经绯红，呼出的热气在冷空气中演化成一团接一团的白雾。  
这不像是喝醉的状态。  
艾默里克想到先前所见，顿觉气愤非常。  
那群卑劣的家伙，竟然在奥尔什方喝的酒中下了媚药！  
这已经不是简单的恶作剧了，如果奥尔什方没有跟着自己离开，谁知道事情会变成什么样子？  
但现在，他不能把奥尔什方独自留下。  
艾默里克叹了口气，拉过奥尔什方的一条手臂搭在自己肩上，扶起他让他靠在自己身上：“先离开这里吧。”

让奥尔什方就这样回福尔唐伯爵府邸是不可能的，可要折回九霄云舍的旅店必定要在那帮人面前经过，艾默里克短暂地思考后决定把奥尔什方带回自己住处。  
……至少能先安置好他再想办法。  
奥尔什方几乎使不上力气，全程靠艾默里克支撑着从基础层挪到了砥柱层。  
一路折腾着回到艾默里克的私人住处时两人都满头大汗，或者说，奥尔什方的汗水已经从鼻尖滚落，他的吐息贴在艾默里克颈项间，热得发烫。  
“……我得……回去……”就算艾默里克让奥尔什方在床上躺好，对方意识混沌间还挣扎着试图起身，“科朗蒂奥他们……在等……”  
“酒醒之后再去吧，我会派人给科朗蒂奥传信的。”艾默里克伸手触到奥尔什方颈部，那里已经被汗水濡湿，滑腻的触感竟然使他有些恍神。  
我在想什么啊……  
总骑士长阁下摇摇头，打算先找毛巾给奥尔什方擦擦汗，再让他换身干爽的衣服。  
可是媚药的效果真的能这么不管，让它自己过去么？  
先不说奥尔什方，找妓女来解决这种事，艾默里克第一时间就否决了，如果能有缓解效力的其他药物也许能让奥尔什方不那么痛苦。  
问题是他并不放心把这样的奥尔什方独自扔在房里，现在可真是有点进退两难。  
“……”  
他身后，传来奥尔什方的低声呢喃：“……艾默……里克……”  
“我在。”于是他折回，俯身，“感觉好些了吗？”  
蓝色双眼蒙上一层水雾，混杂着情欲望向他。奥尔什方的声线带着不同以往的渴求，略微沙哑的声音触动耳膜：“我……”  
艾默里克下意识地凑近了些，然而在那瞬间他便察觉这个距离过于危险。  
——看到了。  
那双眼中映出的自己。只有自己。  
也许将奥尔什方带回来是个巨大的错误。  
艾默里克低下头，轻触上奥尔什方的嘴唇。  
这个动作像是火星落于干草堆上，顷刻间就熊熊燃烧。  
他们彼此的口中还残留着酒精的余韵，唇舌纠缠的时候像是推搡着一团热火，灼热到欲罢不能。奥尔什方喉咙里发出无意识的呜咽，如若允许的信号，刺透理性的外皮，正中感性的核心。  
艾默里克甚至不知道自己是何时压在他身上的，只是在绵密的亲吻中摸索着，想要触碰更多一般解开骑士腰间的扣带。衣料与甲胄摩挲碰撞，夹杂着粗重急促的喘息低吟，烧得大脑都有些不清醒。  
就当是喝醉了吧。  
他的动作还带着三分迟疑，奥尔什方却主动迎合了这场本不该发生的亲密。灰蓝色发丝拂到艾默里克鼻尖似有似无地勾引，探出嘴唇的舌尖索取般地扫过总骑士长的唇瓣。  
“……很甜。”也许是意识不清的呓语，也许是某种邀请，艾默里克脑中最后一根弦在奥尔什方眼神朦胧地说出这句话后彻底崩断。  
他扣住对方的圆润健硕的肩头，用力压了下去。  
“我可不会停手了，奥尔什方……阁下。”

覆着汗水的肌肤触到室内偏冷的空气迅速起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，然而紧跟而上的将是炽热的温度。腰部赤裸的皮肤感受到光滑细腻的触感来自于对方情动之下无意识收紧的腿内侧，那种暧昧的摩挲让艾默里克此刻想抛却一切，只将眼前的“罪魁祸首”吞之入腹。  
他亲吻着奥尔什方肌肉匀称线条优美的身躯，头顶传来的是对方难耐而满足的细碎呻吟，而当他含住那根早已挺立多时的性器吞吐抚慰时，奥尔什方忍不住后仰了脖子，抬手抓住了艾默里克黑色的头发。  
“……不、啊……这……”而取悦他的精灵动作毫无犹豫，快感拨动神经，最后翻涌成滔天巨浪将他吞没殆尽，最后他只能拼凑出零碎的喘息。  
到达顶点的瞬间也给他带来了过于刺激的晕眩感，奥尔什方缓了许久才看清眼前的画面，但这一眼让他顿时清醒不少。  
“……总骑士长？！”媚药的效力在释放之后便逐渐褪去，总算抓回些自我意识的奥尔什方差点吓得魂不附体，“我、你……我们？！”  
艾默里克眯了眯眼，欺身过去，捏住奥尔什方的下颔，交换了一个过于露骨的吻。  
“……等等！”奥尔什方抬手推开压在身上的艾默里克，别过脸去，“这不对劲……我是说我们不能——”  
颈部传来的痛楚让他低呼出声，艾默里克托起他的腰身让他趴在床上，然后凑在奥尔什方耳边低语：“只有你解脱了是不是不大公平？奥尔什方阁下？”  
辩解的句子还未出口，进入身体内的滚烫柱体便把那些言辞通通变成了带着哭腔的乞求：“艾、艾默里克！求你……别……”  
太深了。  
奥尔什方的手指不觉绞紧床单，骨节泛白。疼痛让他浑身都在颤抖，可还没来得及适应这一切，侵犯他的人又开始了新一轮进攻。  
从脊椎末端渐渐蔓延的酥麻感，电流一般窜了上来，直通大脑深处。媚药的效力还未完全过去，此时任何一点余韵被勾起都将引发身体的反应，更何况是如此紧密的肌肤相贴，吐息交融。艾默里克的胸膛压在奥尔什方背部，温度在律动的摩擦下攀升，这种感觉刺激着奥尔什方的神经，他用来支撑自己的手臂在快感和药力的双重冲击下已经溃不成形，福尔唐家的骑士此刻显得十分无助，只能徒劳地将头埋于被褥间，即便那上面已被泪水濡湿。  
交合处发出的声响太过淫靡，但所谓的羞耻心大概早就被抛之脑后，奥尔什方甚至无法控制自己的声音：“……再、再多一点……”  
艾默里克仿佛是低声笑了笑，而后附在他耳边，气息湿润：“什么？”  
“我——啊！”还来不及重复刚才的话语，顶入体内的性器激得奥尔什方几乎瘫软在床上，喘息之余他感到艾默里克伸手扳过自己的脸，无意识张开的嘴正好接受了来自艾默里克的亲昵，绵长的吻使得奥尔什方有些呼吸困难，身下冲撞带来的呻吟纷纷被堵在喉咙里，叠在一起让他头皮发麻。  
“……你在哭么？”舌尖舔去奥尔什方发红眼角的泪水，艾默里克叹了口气，“抱歉。”  
他拥紧精灵健美的身躯，垂着眉眼，低声呢喃道：“不喜欢的话……把我想成你喜欢的人吧。”  
——他在说什么？！  
奥尔什方脑中的热度忽然降了下来，他试图转身直面艾默里克，然而压制着他的人没有给他这个机会。艾默里克重重顶入他的体内，奥尔什方没能收住那声惊呼，紧接着他的所有呻吟仿若洪水冲破闸门，奔涌而出。声音和肉欲占据一切，冷却的激情复燃，并且越烧越烈，像是烈酒灼了火，延出数里，焚尽全部。  
直到喉咙里快要发不出一丝声音，直到欲火被宣泄殆尽，这场莫名其妙的情事才终于停下。  
艾默里克伸手拂开盖在奥尔什方脸上的纷乱的发丝，俯下身轻轻吻在他头顶。  
奥尔什方声音微弱，似乎在呼唤谁的名字。  
艾默里克的心猛地跳动一下。  
从奥尔什方那单薄的嘴唇里拼凑出的音节，是属于艾默里克的名字。  
“……”  
骑士长抿紧嘴唇，无声地凝视着精疲力竭昏睡过去的精灵。  
“……我在，奥尔什方。我在。”  
这句回应，大约是无法传递了吧。

【FIN】  
※我就知道……写骑士长主动……是不会……好吃的……我已经死了……


End file.
